


Fading Away (KanaZero)

by aMaskedNinja



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, BoyxBoy, Depression, Insanity, KanaZero, M/M, MalexMale, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pureblood Vampire (Vampire Knight), Vampire Knight - Freeform, Vampire Knight Guilty - Freeform, Vampires, YagarixKaien, Yaoi, mature language, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMaskedNinja/pseuds/aMaskedNinja
Summary: "Zero... I won't allow you to fade away. You should have already realized it by now, but the one I love is not Yuki, but you." Kaname leaned himself closer to the vampire on the ground. "Drink my blood...and live."((Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters expect for any OCs I may use.))Triggers: MalexMale, Anxiety, Depression, Insanity, Mature Themes, Mature Language, Mpreg, ect.
Relationships: Cross Kaien/Yagari Tooga, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 28
Kudos: 291





	1. One

~I open my eyes  
I try to see but I’m blinded by the white light  
I can’t remember how  
I can’t remember why  
I’m lying here tonight,~

A pair of light lavender colored eyes slowly opened, only to close again when the light hit them. Sighing to himself, the seventeen year old placed an arm over his eyes and rolled onto his side. He was in the same place he remembered being last night. He didn’t remember how he got here or even why he was here. This wasn’t a room he was supposed to be in. This was more of a forbidden room at Cross Academy, for a number of reasons. Once it was in the Night Class dorm, two it was full of blood sucking vampires, and three...this particular room was the room of the Night Class President; Kaname Kuran. As Zero slowly sat up, he felt pain shoot through his head. He let out a groan and grasped his short silver hair tightly. His throat was starting to burn once again. He knew what that meant, but he thought he had taken care of it last night. 

Kaname...he remembered the brunette finding him out in the woods. He had been close to doing something unspeakable, but that damn Pureblood had stopped him. He remembered having a death grasp on an innocent girl, he remembered his sanity slowly slipping away from him. Kaname had brought him back though, but only because he ended up doing that horrible thing to him. Thinking about it was enough to make Zero’s stomach churn. He hated what he was becoming, and it was happening because he hadn’t been doing proper things to prevent. If a vampire didn’t drink the right amount of blood, they could slip to Level E and lose their mentality completely. Zero was teetering on the edge of that. If it hadn’t been for Kaname, last night he was sure he would have done it.

“You’re awake.” A familiar voice hit Zero’s ears, causing the silver haired teen to slowly look up. His lavender colored eyes met with a pair of reddish brown ones. He could have sworn those eyes were mocking him. He noticed that Kaname was wearing a simple pair of black pants and a black shirt with the top three buttons undone. His brown hair looked as if it were damp as well.He must have just gotten out of the shower. 

“...You shouldn’t have stopped me last night, you idiot.” Zero growled lowly. He was still wearing his own clothes, or at least his black jeans. He didn’t know where his shirt was. However, he noticed his gun had somehow been taken away from him. As he quickly looked around, he found it lying on the bedside table. “Why did you take this from me…?” 

“You would have tried to shoot me like always so disarming you was the better idea. Don’t look so mad. I stopped you because if you had done that, you would have fallen to Level E, and Yuki would have been heartbroken.” Kaname removed himself from the doorframe he had been leaning on and walked over to the bed. He sat himself down and grabbed Zero tightly by the chin. “Why are you getting so careless? You’ve gotten to the point where those blood tablets don’t even help you anymore. Keep this up and you’ll end up dead by the hands of me, or your old master.”

“Maybe that’s what I want, dammit.” Zero smacked Kaname’s hand away and forced himself to his feet. His shoes were missing too, but he could care less about that. He was sure he had been wandering around without them last night. “I can’t stand what I am and I can’t stand what I’m becoming… At this point I’d rather be dead, then I can just fade away into nothing more than a memory.” He huffed softly and grabbed his gun off the table. He reattached it to its chain that was also attached to his navel piercing and shoved it in his back pocket. 

“Zero. You don’t honestly want to die, do you?” Kaname asked as he stood himself up. He grabbed Zero’s face again and forced the other to look at him. Zero’s eyes trailed down to Kaname’s neck where he saw two puncture wounds. “You’re not just a vampire, or vampire hunter. No you’re actually something of rarity. Vampire Hunter families don’t normally give birth to twins, and they definitely don’t give birth to one Omega and one Alpha. Usually their children are born Alpha males, but you and Ichiru...you’re different. Surprisingly it was Ichiru who had almost died instead of you.” 

Kaname wasn’t only a Pureblood, he was also an Alpha male and the head of his family. That made Zero hate him even more. He had even drank this bastard’s blood more than once just to keep himself from falling to Level E. That was forced though. Zero planned on getting away from Cross Academy and away from this damn vampire, but he hadn’t informed anyone of that plan. It was something he kept all to himself because he knew if he told anyone, they would probably try and detain him to keep him from disappearing. 

“Don’t bring him or my family into this…” Zero forced himself out of Kaname’s grasp once more and started looking around the room for his shirt. “Where did you hide my damn shirt? And did I have shoes when you found me?” 

“Your shirt was covered in blood so I had to dispose of it, and you were barefoot when I found you. You can take one of mine if you don’t want to walk around like that.” Kaname walked to his closet and slid the door open. He grabbed a button up white shirt and threw it toward the white haired vampire. He chose that particular shirt so it would look less suspicious. If Yuki and the Headmaster were to see Zero wearing all black, they would know something was up. Neither of them knew about Kaname allowing Zero to drink his blood, and from what he could tell, neither knew just how fast Zero was slipping.

“Ugh...this thing is going to be a bit bigger on me…” Zero looked toward the shirt he had been thrown and sighed. Kaname wasn’t that much taller than him, but it was still enough that the shirt would look a little bigger. As he slowly slipped it on, Kaname’s scent hit his nose. That wasn’t good. His body was starting to become accustomed to the scent, meaning he was starting to really like it. That was something else Zero couldn’t allow. 

“Just wear it until you get back to your room then you can change and things will be fine. Also, the others are sleeping, so try not to wake them up on your way out.” Kaname went over and quickly closed his curtains. He only opened them so Zero would be able to see and remember where he was. Once they were closed, the brown haired vampire flipped on a lamp and walked back to where the silver haired teen stood.  
“...Why do you insist on keeping me alive…?” Zero asked softly. “Yuki loves you, she doesn’t need me around. I’m a danger to her and all the other students…” 

~ And I can’t stand the pain  
I can’t make it go away  
No, I can’t stand the pain…~

“Because...she cares about you very much. You’re like a brother to her and if you were to die, I know she would be devastated. I know you’re suffering right now, but if you just continue to drink on my blood, you’ll soon get pulled away from the edge you’re teetering on.” Kaname leaned down slightly so his reddish brown eyes could look directly into Zero’s lavender ones. Being this close, more of Kaname’s scent entered his nose. He swallowed thickly, his throat was once again feeling dry. His eyes started to turn from that beautiful lavender to a crimson color. His breathing increased as well as he reached out and tightly grasped Kaname’s shirt. 

~How could this happen to me  
I’ve made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I’m fading away  
I’m sick of this life,  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me~

He couldn’t stop himself. His pale lips parted, revealing his sharp fangs. An arm came around, grasping him tightly as if to urge him to do it. Zero’s eyes closed tightly, his hand shook slightly as he leaned up to Kaname’s exposed neck. His fangs sank in instantly and warm fluid filled his mouth. 

‘I hate what I’ve become…’


	2. Two

Zero pulled himself away from Kaname’s neck after a few moments. This time he had made sure not to get any kind of blood on the white shirt he had been given. Once he fully pulled away, his eyes had turned back to their usual lavender color. Blood ran down his face as he looked away, feeling nothing but shame throughout his body. A hand on his face caught his attention. When he looked back, he found Kaname with a towel in his other hand. The Pureblood grinned slightly and brought the towel to Zero’s face, wiping it off as if he were a child. Once Zero’s face was clean, he brought the towel to his own neck and returned himself to sitting on his bed.

“Remember, Zero. I’m always watching you… If I see what I saw last night again, I don’t know what I’ll do. You need to make sure you never fall. Not just because I’m telling you, but because Yuki would be very upset. You don’t want to upset her now, do you?” Kaname’s tone was sickenly sweet, and that really irked Zero more than anything. Kaname was always like that and Zero really hated it. He hated all vampires, including himself. 

“Whatever… Don’t concern yourself with me. If I’m lucky, my master will take me down without a second thought.” Zero growled softly and turned to head out of the room. “I don’t need your concern, and Yuki doesn’t need me to stay alive. She’ll be just fine without me, everyone would so if the day comes that I do fall, just put me out of this miserable life.” He then left before Kaname could say anything else to him. He hated being a vampire, he hated all vampires. He honestly wished his old master would have finished him off that night when they were reunited at the academy, but Yuki had prevented it, along with the Headmaster.

As he made his way through the halls of the Night Class dorm, he could feel eyes on him. They were the eyes of the Aristocrats, and Kaname’s followers. He knew they all hated him and how close Kaname was keeping him. Ruka and Hanabusa especially hated him, but he could care less. Once down the stairs, Zero started to head straight for the door, but a hand came down, blocking his path. When he turned his head, his eyes met with a pair of icy blue ones that looked as if they were staring into his soul. 

“Hanabusa…” Zero spoke lowly. The blond vampire was about an inch shorter than himself, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a dangerous vampire. 

“You’re getting dangerously close to Lord Kaname… We can all smell his blood on that disgusting mouth of yours…” Hanabusa glared slightly as ice started to form on the wall where his hand was. Hanabusa may not have been an alpha vampire, but he was a beta just like a majority of the Aristocrats. Zero’s eyes peered behind the blond vampire, seeing Ruka and Kain as well. 

“Hanabusa…” Kain spoke, his voice was rather deep and his gaze looked as if he could care less about what happened. He was one of the rare alphas in the Aristocrat class. “You may be right, but you need to remove your arm and let him leave. For some reason, our Lord has decided to keep this one from falling to Level E and even if we hate it, we need to respect his decision.”

“Akatsuki...I don’t really care about that right now… I can’t stand having him here. His scent messes with my nose and it’s beyond irritating. I don’t know why Lord Kaname is so interested in him…” Hanabus scoffed and only pressed himself closer to Zero, that was when he had been able to catch the scent he hadn’t noticed in the past. “Hmm...maybe that’s why…” 

“What is it, Hanabusa?” Ruka asked as she stepped a bit closer. She wrinkled her nose when she smelt Kaname’s blood on Zero, but she was still curious to what the blond vampires smelt. 

“This little shit is an omega. Maybe that’s why Kaname is so interested in keeping him alive. I still find that ridiculous.” Finally, Hanabusa lowered his arm, but his icy gaze never left Zero’s face. “A vampire hunter who’s also an omega and a turned vampire. It seems you’ve been cursed with all kinds of bad luck, Zero.”

“Mind your own damn business.” Zero hissed. As soon as Hanabusa’s arm was lowered, Zero pulled his gun from his back pocket and pointed it toward the blond Aristocrat. “If you ever cut me off again, I won’t hesitate to shoot you.” 

“How dare you point that gun at me. You’re still pretty weak, any of us can sense it.” Hanabusa moved rather quickly. Before Zero could even blink, a rather cold grip was suddenly on his neck. He gasped lowly, his free hand coming up to grip the blond vampire’s arm. “If you were even close to full strength, you probably would have been able to avoid that…”

“Hanabusa.” Kain’s hand suddenly gripped onto Aido’s shoulder, squeezing it tight enough to cause him to hiss in pain. He dropped his grip on Zero instantly and glared back at the vampire who had stopped him.

“What the hell, Akatsuki!? Why would you stop me? He’s the one who pointed that damn gun at my face.” Though he didn’t want to, Hanabusa stepped back, this time to stand behind Kain. “Whatever. Just get him out of here. That smell really pisses me off.” 

Once Hanabusa had stormed off, Kain turned his attention to Zero. Now this man, he was even a bit taller than Kaname. Zero really hated it when someone was taller than him. He only glared at Kain and started to walk away, but he was stopped. Kain had grabbed him this time and he found himself trapped against the wall once again. What was with these damn Aristocrats? Using one hand, Kain was able to hold Zero’s arms above his head. The other hand grabbed onto Zero’s chin, forcing him to look toward the ceiling. 

“What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!” Zero shouted out. He was still gripping his gun in one of his hands, but he couldn’t move to aim. 

“Oh settle down. I’m just making sure there’s no damage. You may have some bruises to explain later, but that should be nothing new.” Kain chuckled rather lowly as he finally released Zero from his grasp. “The same goes for your wrists. I’d apologize, but I don’t really care for you, so I’m not going to.” 

This guy had about as much nerve as Hanabusa did. Both of them had put their hands on him and that really irritated him. He didn’t say anything more. Instead, he returned his gun to his back pocket and continued to make his way out of the Night Class dorm. He needed away from all of them, especially Kaname. How many times had he drank that Pureblood’s blood? He had lost track. Sure it saved him for a little while, but in the end he always ended up the same. Within the next few weeks, he’d be right back to where he was last night, even if he had taken a little extra this time. If he wanted to stay away from Level E, he would have to feed off of Kaname more often than he wanted to. 

“I just need to get away from here… I can slip off the edge and finally be killed…” Zero spoke to himself as he looked up at the bright sky. There was one good thing about being a turned vampire. Zero was still able to go outside whenever he pleased while the Purebloods and Aristocrats had to stay inside all day. He couldn’t imagine not being able to walk in the sun like this. It was one of the only things that kept him relaxed, even if it were for only a short amount of time. 

The thought of death was the one thing that never scared Zero. No there was only one thing he truly feared, but he didn’t want to think about that right now. As he continued to walk away, he found himself glancing back over his shoulder. His eyes were focused on the room he knew Kaname stayed in. He knew Kaname was up there, watching him from the shadows. He didn’t want to be watched, he didn’t want to be saved, and he knew that damn Pureblood knew that. Clenching his fist, Zero looked forward again and took off running back to his own room. He wanted to shower and forget about the previous events that had happened. 

‘Kaname… Stop trying to save me… In the end, my fate is already decided.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey all! Chapter Two is finished! Hanabusa, Kain, and Ruka got to appear in this chapter! Does anyone else think Hanabusa is just an adorable little bean? Ugh I freaking adore him so much! Zero is struggling pretty badly though! Things seem to be moving along quiet well! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed chapter two! I'll do my best to update it again soon! Thank you so much for reading and I will see you in the next update!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	3. Three

When he finally got back to his room, Zero shut the door and let out a sigh of relief. He was finally in the comfort of a familiar place with only his scent on it. No Purebloods, no Aristocrats, and no humans. The only thing in this room that didn’t smell like himself was the shirt he was wearing and the faint scent of blood on his lips. Kaname must have been playing with him just to piss him off. There were plenty of Aristocrat vampires he could go after, so it wouldn’t matter if he disappeared, right? Shaking his head, Zero quickly removed the shirt he had been wearing and threw it to the side. After detaching his gun, Zero searched for some clean clothes and decided to go take a bath. He really needed to clear his head and then figure out what he was going to do next. 

As Zero left his room and started to wander down the hallway, he passed a somewhat cracked door, only to stop when he heard what sounded like a rather girlish giggle. He knew that wasn’t Yuki’s laugh...that could only mean. Oh god no. Zero didn’t dare peek into that room. If that was the Headmaster giggling, then that meant a certain person was back at the academy. That particular man was someone Zero really didn’t want to see right now. The man who took him in and trained him as a hunter after his family was killed, only to drop him off here at the academy. Yagari Toga. 

The silver haired teen’s jaw clenched at the very thought of that name. His old master had once tried to kill him, only for Yuki to put herself in danger. He didn’t want her to do such a reckless thing again, not for someone like him. He didn’t deserve her kindness, her protection, or her friendship. He felt that he was nothing more than a burden on her. That was one of the reasons he planned on leaving this place soon. He wouldn’t make her worry anymore once he was gone, and Kaname could finally forget about him as well. 

Once he made his way into the small bathroom, he closed the door behind himself and leaned against it for a moment. He placed one hand to his head while gripping his clean clothes with the other. He already felt his mind starting to slip, but he had to remain in control just for a little longer. Finally, he pushed himself off the door and started running a hot bath. As the tub finished filling up, Zero stripped off the rest of his clothes and settled down in the warm water, a satisfied sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes. Images from the previous night flashed in his mind, causing him to flinch slightly. He remembered that girl’s terrified face, her begging him not to hurt her, the satisfaction of seeing that horrified expression… His eyes snapped open rather quickly. 

“Dammit…” Zero bit his lip slightly and grasped onto his short silver locks. He didn’t know how Kaname managed to get him away from that poor girl, nor did he know how Kaname got him to drink his blood. If Zero had to guess, it was probably forced. It was the only way Zero could actually think of without having a clear memory. 

“Kaname...why do you insist on keeping me sane…? You have nothing to gain from it…” Zero had been talking to himself, sure that no one could hear him.

“Nothing to gain from it, huh?” That voice… There was no way in hell he slipped in here without Zero realizing it. Or had he already been here without Zero realizing it? His head snapped up quickly, noticing the bathroom had gotten rather dark. How the hell did he just manage to appear like that?  
“Kaname… How the hell did you get in here?” Zero asked as he looked around the dark bathroom. Luckily he was able to see thanks to his vampire eyes. He finally focused on Kaname standing in the corner where the door would have easily hidden him. No wonder Zero hadn’t seen him, but that meant...oh hell no. 

“That’s for me to know and for you not to find out.” Kaname approched the side of the tub slowly. Zero instatnly pulled his legs to his chest to keep the Pureblood from seeing anything, although he feared it may have already been seen.

“Get out of here...I’m trying to clean up so I can go relax for once…” Zero hissed, but Kaname refused to listen. Instead, he knelt down beside the tub and leaned dangerously close to Zero’s face. Of course the silver haired teen tried to move back, but the edge of the tub stopped him from going very far. 

“You may think I have nothing to gain from keeping you sane and alive, but in reality that isn’t true at all. I have my reasons for wanting you to stay alive, you just don’t need to know them yet. I’m only here because Rima told me Hanabusa and Akatsuki both put their hands on you.” Kaname reached out and forced Zero to titl his head upward. His eyes lingered on the silver haired boy’s neck for a moment, the image of sinking his own fangs in came to mind, but he had to ignore that for now. Even with it so dark, Kaname could see Zero’s pale neck clearly, from the tattoo to the bruises that were actually forming. He knew Hanabusa was jealous, just like all the others but he hadn’t expected this. 

“I don’t really care if they put their hands on me like that. I was ready to shoot that blond bastard in the head…” Zero mutterd out as Kaname released his chin. “Kain stopped him from doing anything too stupid…” He used his hands to cover up both of his wrists, but Kaname had noticed and grabbed both of them rather gently.

“He may have stopped Hanabusa, but he still put these on you , didn’t he?” Kaname examined the bruising that was forming on both of Zero’s wrists as well. They didn’t look nearly as bad as the ones on his neck. “I’ll talk to both of them when I get back to the dorm.” As Kaname went to stand up, he stopped when he felt something, or someone grab his sleeve. Of course it was Zero, no one else was in here.

“Tell me something… How did you stop me last night? I wouldn’t have drank our blood willingly, we both know that.” Zero spoke softly, his gaze was purely focused on the water. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Kaname. 

“After I punctured my own skin and you got a sniff, you did it willingly. Your mind was so far gone at that point, you didn’t even realize it was me you were drinking from. After you finished, you ended up passing out, so I got that bloody shirt off of you and let you sleep in my bed.” Kaname turned his hand around and once again grasped Zero’s wrist gently. “Zero… Don’t do anything stupid. I don’t want to see you get killed. Do you understand me?”

“...Whatever… Please just leave so I can finish up here. As for Hanabusa and Kain...well don't worry about it. They’re just concerned with you keeping someone like me so close. After all, they are your loyal followers. It’s their job to protect you.” Zero pulled his hand away, only to wrap it around his knees once again. “I can’t make any promises. There’s no reason for you to worry.” 

“Oh but there is a reason to worry. You’ll understand in time. As for you, I’ll see you later on.” Kaname then turned away and started to walk out the door. He waved over his shoulder and finally disappeared from the bathroom, leaving Zero alone once again.

Finally Zero released his knees and leaned back against the edge of the tub. His heart was beating like crazy. Kaname was really getting on his nerves, and now that bastard had probably seen him completely naked before he got in the tub. That wasn’t embarrassing at all. There was no way he could relax now, so he got himself out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry off with. The bathroom was still dark, but that didn’t matter. He got himself dried off and dressed before he drained the tub and left the bathroom with the towel he had used draped around his neck. He hadn’t actually gotten a good look at the bruises Kaname claimed he had. He’d have to check them once he got back to his room. 

On the walk back, he once again passed the cracked door, only this time he heard a different sound. It sounded like a…Oh god no! Zero’s hand instantly reached out and jerked the door the rest of the way closed. It slammed loudly, and of course he heard a scream come from the room. It sounded like the Headmaster once again. 

“Then don’t do things like that with your door cracked!” Zero shouted out before he bolted down the hallway and back into his room. Once inside, he closed the door and sank to the floor. Kaname really had a way of pissing him off. He had to figure out where he could go. Somewhere far away from here. He found himself wondering if his old home was still standing. That would be the ideal place to go since no one else knew where it was. That’s where he would go then, that’s where he would go to finally be free from this miserable life. 

‘It’s all going to end eventually… I’m sorry Yuki...and I’m sorry...Kaname.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey guys! Normally I wouldn't update twice in one day, especially for one fanfic, but I couldn't stop writing today and I'm really glad to say that Chapter Three is complete! I'm really getting motivated for writing so I'm hoping to have everything else updated soon as well. I'm sorry things have been slow, I've just been really freaking tired <~> If you knew my sleeping schedule, you would know why XD anyways, thank you so much for reading and I'll do my best to update as soon as possible!! Bye for now!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	4. Four

Sure enough, the bruises on his neck were pretty bad. They had turned a dark shade of black and blue within a short amount of time. His wrists weren’t any better and they were all so easy to see on his pale skin. He would have to figure out a way to hide them before Yuki or those two dumbass adults saw them. He didn’t really feel like explaining anything to them right now. Sighing quietly, Zero walked over to his small black dresser and opened the top drawer. Underneath his clothes, he had some makeup that matched his pale skin pretty well. Someone would have to be staring pretty hard to be able to tell he was wearing it. As for his wrists, they would be fine if he wore long sleeves like usual. 

He shifted over to the long mirror he kept in the corner of his room and started working on covering up the black and blue markings. This would be a bit more difficult, plus he had to make sure he didn’t accidentally cover up his tattoo as well. That would be a dead give away. Luckily it didn’t seem like there were any marks too close to the tattoo on his neck. He wouldn’t have to worry about it too much. 

It took him at least thirty minutes to get the bruises completely covered up and he had used a majority of the makeup he bought. He probably had enough for one more mark if he ended up getting one, but after that he would have to go get more. Honestly, he hated the judgmental stares whenever he walked into the shop that sold what he needed. He would end up making up lies and saying he was getting it for his girlfriend, but he was sure it wasn’t too convincing. He was an omega after all and he was sure the shopkeeper could tell. Shaking his head, Zero returned the makeup to his top dresser drawer and pulled out a long sleeved grey shirt. After slipping it on over his head, he threw his damp towel in the basket of dirty clothes and once again left his room. He figured it was best to eat something, if he could even stomach it. Maybe he’d be better off searching for small creatures to drink from at this rate. 

As Zero once again left his room, he noticed there weren’t any sounds coming from the Headmaster’s room, but the door was cracked again. He decided to be bold and peeked through the crack in the door. Sure enough, no one was in there. They must have finished up their...business...and left the room while Zero was fighting with the marks on his neck. If they weren’t in there, then that meant they were probably in the kitchen. He had really wanted to avoid the two of them if at all possible, but it looked like that was just a dream he wouldn’t be living. 

“Stop making a mess in my kitchen!” A rather high pitched voice suddenly yelled out. Zero knew that voice instantly. Their goofy Headmaster, who was way to stupid for his own good. 

“Will you just take off that disgusting cat apron already? You look weird!” The deeper, more irritated voice belonged to Zero’s old master, Yagari Toga. Zero really couldn’t stand that man. He had taken Zero in after he lost his family and because of the omega, his master had lost his eye. Before Zero knew it, he had been brought to his academy and that was it. 

“Disgusting!? You’re rather rude! This apron is adorable!” Zero walked into the kitchen just in time to see the Headmaster smacking his old master with a wooden spoon. They definitely fought like a married couple. As far as Zero knew, they weren’t mated to each other. They just fooled around whenever Yagari would come to ‘check’ on him. The head master was always so damn loud, Zero often got a headache whenever he was around the childish man. 

“Did you honestly just smack me with a spoon!?” Yagari growled and rubbed the back of his head. His long raven hair was flowing over his shoulders and it was obviously messy. The Headmaster’s hair didn’t look much better. His long blond hair was tied back in a very messy ponytail and both of their clothes looked a bit messed up.

“Of course I did. Don’t make me do it again…” The Headmaster’s voice had suddenly changed. Zero hadn’t heard that voice before. It was much deeper and more serious, almost terrifyingly different. 

“Ehem… Kaien, we are not alone.” Yagari jerked his head toward the doorway where Zero had been standing the entire time. When the Headmaster turned around, his expression brightened once again as he adjusted his glasses.

“Oh Zero! There you are! You didn’t come home last night. Where were you?” His voice was back to that familiar high pitched voice. Zero felt his eye twitch as he turned his head away slightly. 

“Don’t worry about it.” The silver haired male’s tone was rather flat, but that was nothing new. “Also, I hope you two learned your lesson earlier..” 

“You little brat.” Yagari rolled his one remaining eye and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He knew Zero had been the one to slam the door on them. He had never seen Kaien look so freaked out before. If he were to be honest, he found that expression to be rather cute, but of course he kept that to himself. “Don’t make your Headmaster worry about you. You’re already a danger to yourself and this damn school.” 

“Oh shut the hell up! I’m perfectly fine!” Zero shouted out, though he knew that was a lie. His master was actually right. He was a danger, which was exactly why he planned on leaving tonight. He had finally decided it was better to get out now than to wait. Rolling his lavender eyes, Zero walked over to the refrigerator and opened it to see if he could find any food. While he was looking, he felt something poking at his face. When he looked over, he was face to face with a piece of meat. 

“Don’t go searching. I made pancakes and sausage.” The Headmaster smiled brightly and Zero nearly smacked his face on the door. Did he really not see what sounded so wrong with that sentence? Probably not, but he heard Yagari laughing slightly. 

“Get that out of my face… I don’t want it.” Zero smacked the fork away and shut the door before stepping away and leaning against the counter. 

“Huh? But Zero I thought you liked this kind of sausage. It’s the spicy kind!” The Headmaster’s tone was way too cheerful. Clearly he had no idea what he was saying but Yagari was still struggling to hold in his laughter. “What’s so funny!?” The blond glanced over his shoulder and tilted his head in confusion. Secretly he knew exactly what he was saying and doing, but it was always fun to play dumb like this, especially around Zero because he loved irritating his adopted son. 

“You can’t tell me you have no idea what you’re saying.” Yagari coughed a bit and placed a hand over his mouth. 

“Forget this. I’m out of here.” Zero’s appetite was gone. He didn’t want to stick around and end up being force fed or something. He just wanted to get the heck out of there as fast as he could. Once Zero was gone, Kaien’s goofy act dropped once again and he finally started to laugh right along with Yagari. 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Yagari asked as he stood himself up, only to embrace the shorter male from behind. As much as he hated Kaien’s goofy headmaster act, he truly did care for the other. “I never thought I’d see one of the most feared Vampire Hunters playing daddy and teasing their adopted child with a piece of meat...all in a stupid cat apron.” 

“Oh shut it and go eat your breakfast.” Kaien rolled his hazel colored eyes and glanced over his shoulder. “Zero’s been worrying me lately though… This isn’t the first time he hasn’t come home until morning. I can’t tell if he’s messing around or if he’s doing something else… However, I do know that Kaname had been keeping a close eye on him ever since that night you shot him.”

“He was about to slip to the one thing you don’t want him to slip to. He hates what he’s become which is exactly why he tries so hard to refuse any kind of blood. However, it’s gotten to the point where those tablets you give him won’t even help. If something isn't’ done about him, he will fall and someone will have to take him down.” Yagari knew Kaien hated hearing such things, but it was only the truth. 

“...I realize that. He was burdened with an unfortunate fate after all, but all we can do now is try and take the precautions to prevent it. If Kaname has been watching him, then I know for sure it’s getting serious.” Sighing softly, Kaien’s gaze shifted to the ground. The very thought of having to take Zero down hurt him pretty bad. Sure he had once been a Vampire Hunter, but ever since he opened up this school, he had wanted to stay away from that path. Kaname had been the one who agreed with this school and he had helped Kaien put it together. 

“The only thing we can do now...is wait it out. If he’s strong enough, he will fight through this.” Yagari gave the Headmaster a small squeeze before he released him and returned to his seat so he could finish eating. 

‘I just hope he is strong enough to resist the fall…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey all! Sorry for the slow updates! I've been trying to get this chapter done for the past couple days and I've ended up just going to sleep ^^" I'm glad it's finally done though! Granted there were several spelling errors, but luckily those were fixed. Anyways, thank you all so much for all the supportive comments on this story! I'm really glad to see you're enjoying it! Also...As much as I love Kaien and Yagari... I really hate writing their characters. I feel like I don't get them right ^^" But! Anyways! I hope everyone enjoyed the update! I'll do my best to update again soon! Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	5. Five

Finally Zero had made it outside. He was away from the two idiots in the kitchen and alone with his thoughts, which probably wasn’t the best thing in the world but it was better than what was going on in the kitchen. Eventually the silver haired teen found a shaded tree and sat himself down underneath it. As he closed his eyes, he thought about what Kaname had told him in the bathroom.

‘I have my reasons for wanting you to stay alive, you just don’t know them yet.’ Those words really irritated Zero. He had no idea what that damn Pureblood was thinking but he was sure that guy was up to no good. He never did trust vampires, not even himself...especially not himself. Growling softly, Zero grasped onto his hair tightly and clenched his jaw. Once again his throat was starting to feel dry and his sanity felt like it was slipping. He must have really neglected himself over the years by refusing blood tablets and actual blood. Shizuka had been the one to turn him when he was a child, and that woman had taken his family away from him. That damn woman…

“Zero?” A girl’s voice suddenly called out to him. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know who it was. He could easily tell by her scent and the tone of her voice. The same girl he had met the first night he came to this academy and helped him clean up after the incident. The same girl who had been nothing but kind toward him, while he was cold toward her. It was… 

“Yuki...what do you want?” Zero asked as he finally opened his eyes, only to find himself staring into a pair of wide brown ones. She definitely had pretty eyes, Zero would easily admit that but of course she was nothing more to him than a friend. Besides, she was also an omega, just a human one. 

“I saw the Headmaster in the kitchen and he said you just took off so I came to check on you.” Yuki smiled sweetly and pushed some of her short brown hair behind her ear. She was on the Disciplinary Committee and was the only other person who knew the secret behind the Night Class. 

“I didn’t just take off. He was being a weird old man as usual. I just needed to get away from him and my old master… I still haven’t forgiven him for pointing a gun to you that night when you tried to protect me…” The silver haired male sighed softly and placed his head against the tree he was sitting under. 

“Headmaster is just worried about you, Zero. He said you didn’t come home last night. Where were you?” She slowly sat herself down in front of the other, her head tilting slightly to the side. Zero felt his throat tighten. There was no way he was even thinking about doing such a thing… No. He couldn’t. He’d sooner die than lay his hands on her...again. 

“Don’t worry about it. You have other things you need to worry about anyways. Like keeping the Day Class at bay whenever it’s time for the others to come out. I’m sure Kaname is looking forward to seeing you as well.” Zero’s tone was a bit cold, but that was nothing Yuki wasn’t used too. At the mention of Kaname’s name, Yuki blushed madly and turned her head away. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Yuki puffed her cheeks out as if she were pouting. Such a sight got Zero to laugh very softly before he reached out to lightly ruffle her hair. She was head over heels for Kaname and Zero knew it, but at the same time he didn’t like it. Was he jealous? No that couldn’t be possible. There was no reason for it because he didn’t have feelings for either of them. Yuki was more like an annoying little sister and Kaname...well he couldn’t stand that Pureblood. 

“Sure you don’t.” Zero chuckled very softly and retracted his hand. The two of them talked of the remainder of the day. For once, Zero didn’t find her presence nearly as annoying as he usually does, but maybe that was because he was planning on running away soon. This would be one of the last conversations he had with her, so he may as well enjoy it. 

Before either of them knew it, the sun was starting to set. That meant it was time to prevent the Day Class from getting too close to those damn vampires. Together, the two of them stood themselves up and started heading toward the gates. Today was the one rare occasion Zero actually decided to help keep those insane girls under control. He couldn’t stand all their screaming, but he would manage to deal with it if it meant spending extra time with Yuki...and having to see Kaname. He just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. 

Once they arrived, the girls had already crowded around the gates, screaming their heads off. Zero instantly wanted to turn around, but he knew he couldn’t do that now. He was already here. Together, the two of them moved all the females away from the gates just as they opened. Screaming grew louder, giving Zero an instant headache. He couldn’t see, but he was sure that meant those damn vampires were emerging. The silver haired teen could instantly hear Hanabusa’s annoying voice as he greeted his ‘fans’. They all called him Idol, which Zero found to be highly annoying. He was curious, so he took a glance over his shoulder and sure enough, that annoying blond was smiling like an idiot. Zero desperately wanted to walk over there and punch that smile right off of Hanabusa’s face, but he ended up staying put. 

As the other members emerged, the girls started getting more insane. Zero could hear Yuki telling them to stay back and not shove, but of course they were yelling at her and telling her to move because she was in the way. Zero only shook his head and held his own against the other crowd of girls. However, once he heard one of the girls shout out a specific name, everything around him froze. 

“It’s Kaname!” The female shouted out directly in his ear. Her loud voice made him cringe. Damn he wanted away from all these wild females. Zero was about to tell them to back off when there was a sudden pain in his head. One of the girls had ended up hitting him in the side of the head with her arm. Normally something like that wouldn’t hurt him, but with the state he was in, his body was more fragile. The impact had caused him to stagger a bit. He was sure he’d be trampled at this rate, but before he could actually fall, he felt a hand on his back, followed by several soft gasps. 

“Zero. Snap out of it.” That voice...there was no way. Slowly Zero turned his head and sure enough, there was a pair of reddish brown eyes staring down at him. The hand holding him up was firmly in the center of his back. Oh he wanted to smack Kaname for actually touching him in front of all these people, but at the same time he couldn’t make a scene. He just stared up at Kaname with a confused yet irritated expression on his face. He could hear the girls talking, but he couldn’t exactly make out what they were saying. His head was still spinning. He couldn’t believe a hit like that had actually almost caused him to fall over. In a way, it was rather embarrassing. 

“I’m fine… Let go.” Zero growled lowly, his lavender eyes soon started to glare toward the Pureblood. He needed Kaname away from him because he was starting to pick up the vampire’s scent and it was starting to drive him crazy. Kaname must have noticed that look in Zero’s eyes and quickly removed his hand from the other’s back before stepping away. 

“You need to be a bit more careful and pay attention to your surroundings.” Kaname was scolding him but it was in a disgustingly sweet way. It nearly made Zero gag. As Kaname gave the silver haired male a small smile, he turned toward Yuki, who looked just as surprised as the other females. “Yuki, thank you for all your hard work.” 

“E-eh… You’re welcome!” Yuki had stumbled over her words and of course she was blushing madly. Zero felt his eyes roll slightly. She really did look like an idiot standing there like that, and the other girls looked rather pissed off. 

“I’ll see you later then. Have a pleasant evening...and Zero.” Kaname had stopped right as he started walking away. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes piercing through Zero’s chest. “Make sure you behave yourself.” 

How dare he… Zero growled once more as Kaname walked away with the other vampires. He couldn’t believe Kaname actually had the nerve to tell him to behave himself. It must have been because of the hungry look he had in his eyes a few moments ago. The urges were growing stronger with each passing day. Once the Night Class disappeared, the Day Class returned to their dorms, everyone except Zero. After everyone left, including Yuki, Zero had sat himself down by another tree and grasped his hair tightly. 

‘I...can’t control it much longer…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey all! Chapter five is finally here! Updates are still moving rather slowly because I'm still very dead and I honestly have no idea when I'll be back to my old self. ^^" However, I'm really glad to see this story getting so much love! Thank you so much for all the support! I really appreciate all of you! Thank you so much for reading and I'll do my best to update again as soon as possible! See you next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	6. Six

“Come on...lift me a little higher…” The voice of a female had caught Zero’s attention as he started to get up from where he had been sitting. Stupid females trying to sneak peeks at the Night Class and Yuki wasn’t around so that meant he had to deal with it. 

“I can’t lift you much higher…” The other female spoke as she struggled to remain standing. “Can you see them yet?” She asked. 

“N-not yet...we’re so close!” The smaller of the two replied as she started to reach for the wall.

“Hey!” Zero suddenly shouted out. The sudden yell caused the girls to shriek in surprise before the both tumbled to the ground. “You two aren’t supposed to be out here this late. Get to bed.” He made sure to glare at them, though he still wasn’t very stable. He couldn’t be around them for long, especially since the smell of blood had suddenly hit his nose. That was when he noticed that one of the girls had scraped her arm when she fell. This wasn’t good but he had to fight it. 

“W-we just wanted to sneak a peek at them…” The injured one spoke as she held her arm tightly. Zero easily scared the girls, especially when he was supposed to look rather angry.

“Yeah...it isn’t fair.” The other one whined and pouted slightly. “You don’t have to be so mean about it.” 

“Both of you just go back to bed, right now. You’ll be lucky if I don’t report this to the Headmaster!” Zero shouted a little louder than he meant to, causing both girls to jump up and take off screaming. Once they were gone, Zero placed a hand on his forehead and leaned himself against a tree. He was starting to breathe harder, his fangs were starting to show and his eyes were turning red. He gripped his silver hair tightly and bit his lip, only to end up drawing some of his own blood thanks to his pointed teeth. 

Slowly, Zero slid to the ground and closed his eyes. He had to clear his mind and get himself back under control. The smell of that girl’s blood was faint, but it was still messing with his head. His throat started to burn, making it more difficult to swallow. He needed to get away from here...far away but he couldn’t even find the strength to get back to his feet. A sharp pain shot through his head, causing him to fall to his side as he grasped his hair even tighter. His entire body was starting to tremble as his urges grew stronger with each passing moment. He couldn’t snap...not here. He couldn’t risk hurting any of the students, especially Yuki. 

“So this is what all the screaming was about.” That voice. It was literally the last voice he wanted to hear right now. As Zero slowly opened his eyes and looked up, he saw Hanabusa standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. “Did you try to attack those innocent girls?” He really couldn’t stand Zero, especially when Kaname always seemed to take an interest in him.

“G-go away…” Zero managed to growl out before the pain in his head made itself known again. “Y-you’re literally the last person I want to see right now.” 

“I bet you were expecting Lord Kaname to come to your rescue once again, but he was a little busy.” Hanabusa shrugged his shoulders slightly and slowly approached the trembling vampire before him. He was only out here because Kaname had told him to check the problem and if it was Zero, he was to bring him back to the dorms but the blond really had no interest in that. 

“I could...give two shits about that bastard.” Zero’s other hand clenched the grass tightly. He didn’t need Kaname, he didn’t need Hanabusa, he just needed to get away, but he couldn’t stand. Suddenly a hand came down and tightly grasped onto his hair. He hissed a bit as his head was forcefully lifted, only to find that he was looking directly at Hanabusa’s face.

“That isn’t the way you should be talking about him...especially when he’s been nice enough to let someone like you drink his blood. You should be a little more thankful to him.” The blond glared coldly, but it didn’t affect Zero at all. “You’re on the verge of falling… Just snap already so they can put an end to your miserable life.”

He hadn’t expected those last words to hurt him, but for some reason they had. It felt like a slap to the face, but he knew the blond vampire wasn’t wrong. It wouldn’t matter if he was gone, but he still couldn’t snap here. He refused to break in a place like this. Slowly, his hand released the grass, only to come up and tightly grasp onto Hanabusa’s wrist. He may have been weak, but he was still able to have a tight grasp on the other. 

“Whatever you plan on doing...just get it over with. Didn’t Kaname send you out here to deal with the problem? So deal with it.” Zero spat out, only to have the grasp on his hair tighten. Before he knew it, Hanabusa’s other hand grabbed his shirt, forcefully pulling him to his feet. Standing wasn’t easy at all. Zero’s legs felt numb, his entire body was only starting to shake harder. 

“Hanabusa. What the hell is taking you so long?” A different voice was suddenly heard. Both vampires turned their heads, only to see a rather tall vampire approaching them. He had a bored look on his face as he approached the two of them. “You were sent out here to deal with the problem, and if it was Zero you were told to bring him inside. Why are you disobeying direct orders?” 

“Shut the hell up Akatsuki. You really think I want to take him inside just so he can drink from Kaname again?” Hanabusa growled lowly before he threw Zero back to the ground. The impact hurt him more than it usually would, plus he didn’t have the strength to fight. “You take him. He can die for all I care.” 

Once Hanabusa walked away from them, Akatsuki sighed in annoyance and knelt down beside Zero and placed a hand on his back. For some reason this was a nicer touch than before, but Zero didn’t pay much attention to it. He just wanted to get this over with. Part of him wished Hanabusa would have just ended it right then and there, but instead he had been thrown to the ground. 

“You can’t stand, can you?” Akatsuki asked, only to see Zero shake his head. He hated to admit such a thing, but it was the truth. There was no point in denying it. The taller vampire’s next move surprised Zero, even in his current state. Before the silver haired male knew it, he was lifted off the ground and was suddenly being carried as if he were some chick. Now this was beyond embarrassing, but there was no way to fight it. 

“Put me down, dammit…” Zero pushed his hand against Akatsuki’s shoulder, but it was useless. The taller vampire simply kept walking while maintaining usual calm expression. The silver haired vampire knew exactly where he was being taken. It would have happened regardless, unless Hanabusa had just finished him off. 

For the entire walk, nothing was said between the two vampires. The silence was nice if Zero were to be honest. The cool night air was slowly easing the pain in his head but the burning feeling in his throat was still present and annoying. The silver haired vampire had ended up closing his eyes once again and his head came to rest against Akatsuki’s shoulder. It wasn’t like things could get anymore embarrassing than they already were. 

Soon, they reached the Night Class dorm. Akatsuki had managed to get the door opened and closed again before he moved to make his way up the stairs. Some of the others were staring at him with a strange expression on their faces, but he simply ignored them. This would all be over in a matter of moments. All that was left of the journey was the walk down the hall to Kaname’s room. They were just barely down the hall when the familiar scent hit Zero’s nose, causing him to softly whine. 

“Just relax. We’re almost there.” Akatsuki shifted Zero slightly in his arms, but the silver haired teen didn’t seem to notice. He was still pretty much out of it, but Kaname’s scent was starting to bring him around.

‘Kaname…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey all! I know it's been like four days since the last update and I'm sorry they're taking so long. I've been so tired lately and just haven't had the energy to work on anything. Any time motivation strikes, I end up not being home and by the time I get back, sleep is needed ^^" Anyways, thank you so much for your patience! I'll try to update again as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	7. Seven

Hanabusa shouldn’t have been taking so long on the task Kaname had assigned him. When the commotion started, Kaname had been busy dealing with other things so he had sent the blond vampire to deal with whatever was going on. The fact that it was taking so long must have meant that Zero was part of the problem. That made Kaname instantly regret sending the blond. As he started to get himself up, a light knock came at the door, followed by a scent that put him at ease, at least a bit. 

“Come in, Akatsuki.” Kaname spoke in a calm tone, but truthfully he was a bit worried. He could sense that Zero was struggling once again. His brownish red eyes watched as the door slowly opened, the taller vampire slowly made his way into the room and kicked the door shut behind himself. Zero looked as if he were in a much worse state than Kaname originally thought. 

“I apologize for making you wait, Lord Kaname. I found him with Hanabusa and well...things weren’t going well.” Akatsuki spoke in his normal tone, sounding like he didn’t really care at all. He walked over and placed the weakened vampire down on Kaname’s bed. “Please be patient with Hanabus… He’s not taking this too well. You know how he feels about Zero.” Truthfully, they all felt the same way but himself and the rest of the Aristocrats didn’t dare go against Kaname’s wishes. 

“You and Hanabusa have both slipped up and left marks on him already. Though, the ones you left are only there because you were checking the damage. Please handle him a bit more carefully and thank you for bringing him to me. I trust that no one ended up getting hurt?” Kaname’s gaze shifted to a slight glare with a bit of concern.

“From what I can guess, a couple of the Day Class students were trying to peek in on us as usual, and Zero ended up stumbling upon them. There was a faint scent of human blood, but it wasn’t on him. They must have fallen and gotten scraped. I’m surprised he didn’t try to jump on them at that time.” Akatsuki shoved one of hands in his front pocket, his eyes shifting to the vampire he had placed down on the bed. “It’s getting worse, Kaname. He couldn’t even fight back against Hanabusa.” 

“I’m well aware of the situation. Each day he grows closer to falling to Level E, and it’s because he’s neglected himself for so long. This fate is a cursed one that he’s suffering through, but it didn’t have to be this bad if he had just started with those tablets. He needs to get blood regularly, but you know he’s going to refuse that.” Kaname sighed softly and lowered himself onto the bed beside Zero. “I’ll deal with this now. Thank you, Akatsuki.” 

“If you need me to take him back home later, just let me know. In the meantime, I’ll take care of Hanabusa. He’s my cousin after all, so he’s my responsibility.” Akatsuki sounded rather annoyed to be saying such a thing but it was the truth. After bowing out of respect, the taller vampire took one last glance at Zero before he left the room, leaving the two alone. 

Once it was just them, Kaname turned and started to check over Zero to see if he had any injuries on him. Zero’s body was still shaking slightly, his eyes remained closed, yet soft growls escaped from the back of his throat. This was definitely the worst state Kaname had seen Zero in so far. If he had been out there any longer, well Kaname didn’t want to think about that. Thankfully, there didn’t seem to be any kind of injuries on Zero’s body, except the ones Kaname knew had been hidden with makeup. He should have known the silver haired vampire would end up hiding those marks to avoid any kind of questions, especially from Yuki. The brown haired girl alway worried about Zero more than herself, and Kaname knew that bugged the teen that was currently lying on his bed. 

“Zero…” Kaname kept his tone low and gentle so he didn’t risk startling the other, though he was sure Zero knew where he was. 

“Ugh…” Was Zero’s only response. His eyes slowly opened, revealing they were still a light shade of red. He was panting once again, his fangs were easy to see in the darkness of the room. Kaname’s scent filled his nose, causing the pain in his throat to make itself known once again. 

“You’ve suffered enough tonight…” Kaname continued to speak lowly as his arms came around the other. He pulled Zero to a sitting position and placed a hand on the back of his head. He had Zero situated in his lap and was slowly pushing the other’s face toward his neck. “Don’t fight it this time.”

“I...don’t want to…” Zero finally managed to speak. One of his hands came to rest on Kaname’s shoulder so he could try to push himself away, but he couldn’t find the strength. He didn’t want to admit it, but he needed this if he ever planned on getting away. This would be the last time...he knew that for a fact. 

“You need to take some… Come on, open up.” Kaname brought the hand that had been holding Zero’s waist up to his pale lips and carefully started to open the other’s mouth. Sharp fangs poked at his fingers, causing warm crimson colored liquid to stain Zero’s porcelain fangs. The smell of Kaname’s blood triggered Zero almost instantly, along with the small amount that had gotten on his tongue. He had been unable to keep himself in control anymore. With his mouth now directly at Kaname’s neck and the other’s fingers gone, Zero finally sank his fangs in. His eyes fell closed as warm liquid filled his mouth and started to run down his throat. 

He hated it so much, but once he started it was difficult to stop. Kaname’s blood had a sweeter taste to it, which was rather rare in vampires. Normally they had bitter, or even sour tasting blood, but Kaname was different. Maybe that was why Hanabusa was so jealous, but that was something Zero couldn’t concern himself with right now. He had to focus on getting this situation over with so he could get the hell out of here. The hand that had been grasping Kaname’s shoulder tightened slightly as Zero pushed himself a bit closer to the Pureblood before him. He felt a hand on the back of his head tangling in his hair, as if it were urging him to continue. Kaname’s other hand had made its way back to his waist, making any form of escape impossible for the moment. 

Once Zero was sure he had taken enough, he slowly retracted his fangs and ran his tongue across the wound he had left on Kaname’s neck. This was something he hadn’t done before, and he wasn’t even sure why he had done it. The other didn’t seem to mind it much though. Finally Zero was allowed to pull his face back from Kaname’s neck, but there was still a hand resting on the back of his head. Lavender colored eyes met with beautiful reddish brown ones. Kaname’s eyes shifted to the blood that was currently dripping down Zero’s mouth. Shaking his head, the brunette leaned forward and gently licked the blood off of Zero’s face. This was also something new, and Zero had surprisingly allowed it to happen. Normally he would have just shoved Kaname away but for some reason he found himself craving the attention. 

“You know you always make a mess whenever we do this.” Kaname chuckled very softly and moved back so their eyes could meet once again. 

“Oh shut the hell up…” Zero rolled his eyes and turned his face away. His strength was slowly returning, the insanity had died down, and his throat no longer burned. There was still a bit of pain in his head, but that could be ignored. The trembling in his body had also stopped now that he had gotten a decent dosage of blood, but thinking about that made Zero hate himself once again. 

“Zero. Stop beating yourself up every time this happens.” Kaname had noticed a clench in Zero’s jaw. He knew exactly what was going through the silver haired male’s head. The same thing that always went through his head whenever something like this had to happen. When he didn’t get a response from the other, Kaname simply sighed and settled back against his pillows before he pulled Zero to his chest.

“Ah!” His cheek smacked against Kaname’s hard chest, causing him to blush instantly. This had never happened before either. What the hell was happening to them? When Zero tried to get himself back up, he found that Kaname had secured an iron grasp on him, not allowing him to move. 

“Don’t struggle.” Kaname spoke softly as he ran a hand through Zero’s soft hair. “Like I said, you need to stop beating yourself up over this. I know you hate what you are, but you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You’re not doing anything wrong when you take my blood. I’m allowing you to do it because I’m trying to keep your head above water.” A sigh escaped the Pureblood as his gaze shifted to the dark ceiling. He felt Zero finally relax against him, which was a bit of a relief. 

“I told you before… I don’t care what happens to me anymore. I don’t want to suffer like this anymore. I don’t want to be this damn creature anymore.” Zero’s voice started shaking slightly. It sounded as if he were about to cry for once. Kaname couldn’t help but wonder just how much he had been holding in after all this time. 

“Zero...don’t hold back your emotions… I know you don’t care, but there are people here who do care. You may not see it, but it’s true.” Kaname tightened his grasp on Zero as the silver haired teen started shaking once again, but this time it was due to a completely different feeling. All the pain, sadness, everything was starting to show itself right in front of this damn Pureblood. Zero had tried, but he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He hid his face against Kaname’s chest as the tears started to fall. 

‘This time...is definitely the last time...for everything.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Maahhh! Chapter seven is finally done! So much fucking angst! I crave the angst <-> Poor Zero is just a fragile baby on the verge of losing his damn mind. He deserves love and protection. Anyways, I won't ramble too much! I must say, I'm surprised to see how much love this story has gotten! I didn't expect it to take off like this, but I can't thank you guys enough! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story! I'll do my best to keep pushing out updates! Thank you so very much for all the support and thank you for reading! I'll see you all next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	8. Eight

The last thing Zero had ever wanted was for someone to see him break down and cry, especially Kaname. As if he wasn’t already enough of a mess, now he was lying against the brunette, his face still buried in his chest with tears pouring down his pale cheeks. The entire time Zero had been crying, Kaname just stayed silent and kept a secure grasp on the other. He never thought he’d see the day Zero would cry, but he wouldn’t allow himself to say anything. He honestly didn’t know what he could say since he hadn’t really dealt with anyone crying before. 

Eventually, Zero’s eyes ran dry. After breaking down like that, he felt completely exhausted but he really didn’t want to pass out here. It didn’t feel right to do such a thing, but when he tried to push himself away, he felt Kaname’s grasp tighten on him. Confused, Zero slowly lifted his head so he could glance at the Pureblood’s face. He was sure Kaname thought he was even more pathetic now than he already was, but to Zero’s surprise, the brunette’s face held a look of concern instead of disapproval.

“...Why do you look like that…?” Zero asked as he quickly wiped away any remaining tears with his sleeve. “You probably think it’s pretty dumb that I actually broke down in front of you…”

“Actually, that isn’t what I’m thinking at all. I never thought I’d see this side of you, but I’ll admit it did worry me very much.” Kaname spoke quietly as he watched Zero look away. “I never thought I’d actually see you cry.”

“It’s not like it matters…” Zero mumbled quietly. It didn’t matter at all, however him crying wasn’t really the last thing he wanted Kaname to see before he decided to leave. “Just make sure no one else finds out about it…” 

“Now why would I tell anyone else about you crying? I’m not that mean, Zero. You should know that by now.” Kaname simply shook his head and ran his fingers through the silver haired male’s short hair. He wanted to take all that pain away and get Zero’s mind away from dying. The brunette was sure that deep down, Zero didn’t want to die but at this point he seemed to think it was hopeless. However, that wasn’t the case at all. Zero could still be saved, but only if he made the attempt to save himself.

“I just...Kaname you have no idea just how much I’ve been holding in ever since that horrible day… I should already be dead along with the rest of my family but that damn woman left me alive to suffer with this fate and then I ended up being brought here.” Zero grasped onto his hair tightly, painful memories covered in the blood of his loved ones filled his head once again. Each night, they haunted him but he never told anyone about them because it didn’t matter. Those nightmares were just another thing he had to deal with. “I was also the reason Yagari lost his eye. I hesitated when he was training me and it caused that damn injury.” 

Kaname simply shook his head and pulled Zero down so he was lying on the mattress. His arms once again embraced the troubled vampire as he held him securely. The urge to protect hadn’t been this strong since the day he found Yuki in the snow after the incident that happened with his own family, but that was a story for another time. Right now, he was focused on keeping Zero’s head above the darkness that kept trying to drag him down. He didn’t exactly know what he could say to the silver haired male at the moment, so he just decided to keep a tight hold on him and hope that he would eventually fall asleep. 

“Kaname…” The softness in Zero’s voice surprised the brunette. He looked down almost instantly, only to find that Zero had turned his head upward. Now their faces were only inches apart. Being this close, Kaname could clearly see the pain in the other’s eyes. Sighing quietly, the Pureblood leaned a bit closer, pressing his forehead against Zero’s without breaking eye contact. 

“Zero, I want you to stay alive. If I could take all that pain away, trust me it would be gone in an instant. Right now, all I can do is be a support beam for you.” Kaname gave Zero a rather rare smile and chuckled when he noticed a small amount of blush on his cheeks. How cute. “Just be strong for a little bit longer… I know you can pull through.” 

While Kaname’s words were kind, Zero couldn’t bring himself to actually agree with his wishes. It had already been decided a long time ago, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy this moment for one night. No fighting, no arguing, just relaxing for once in his life. Maybe taking a small risk wouldn’t be so bad either. It would be rather embarrassing, but it wasn’t like it could get any worse and besides, this would probably be his last chance. Before making another move, Zero brought his hand up and placed it over Kaname’s reddish brown eyes. It may have seemed strange, but Zero couldn’t bring himself to move with the brunette looking at him like that, but now that his eyes were covered, it was the silver haired male’s chance. 

“Zero, what are you-” Kaname had started to ask what Zero was doing, but his words were cut off by something he never expected. A pair of soft, cold lips suddenly covered his own, silencing him instantly. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been waiting for this moment for quite some time, but he didn’t think Zero would be the one to initiate it. He expected he would be the one to do it when the time was right, yet here they were. Unfortunately it was over as quickly as it had started. Before Kaname could even think of returning the kiss, Zero had pulled away from him and removed the hand that had been covering his eyes. 

“...Sorry…” Zero started to roll himself away from the brunette, only to have his face be caught by the other’s hand. His cheeks were burning as he was forced to look back at Kaname. He didn’t know what was going through the brunette’s head, but he worried he had made the other mad or something. Before Zero could ask, Kaname had leaned himself in and crashed their lips together in a much more passionate kiss than what had happened moments ago. The silver haired vampire let out a surprised gasp but ended up returning the kiss rather quickly. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around Kaname’s neck and his eyes fell closed once again. He allowed himself to get lost in their passionate kiss. He should have known Kaname would be way better at this than he was. It damaged his pride a bit, but he decided to let it slide. 

After what felt like forever, Kaname finally pulled himself away from Zero, leaving the silver haired teen breathless. The brunette had only pulled back a few inches, so their faces were still rather close to each other. Zero’s face was flushed with a dark shade of red, his arms were still locked around Kaname’s neck as well. The two of them continued to stare at each other in silence for several minutes before Zero finally caved and shifted his eyes away. His arms slowly dropped from Kaname’s neck as he allowed himself to sink back into the mattress. The brunette had followed him and once again embraced Zero in a protective hold, allowing the silver haired male to rest his head on his chest. 

“Sleep for now… You need the rest.” Kaname muttered as he started to gently comb his fingers through Zero’s hair just as he had before. Normally Zero would smack his hand away, but at the moment the feeling was comforting, something he desperately needed. As Zero closed his eyes, he allowed himself to empty his mind as much as possible. After all, he planned on disappearing tomorrow night. That was the main reason he had even decided to share a kiss with Kaname. He figured it was the best thing to leave the brunette with as a memory. 

Once Zero had finally fallen asleep, Kaname let out a quite sigh as he leaned down to rest his chin on top of the other’s hair. This wasn’t the first time he had held Zero like this, but it would be the first time Zero would probably remember it. All the other times the teen had passed out right after drinking his blood. The kiss they had shared was definitely special to him, and was one he wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon, but he still had to keep his guard up. Helping Zero stay sane wasn’t easy, but maybe if they would end up taking the next step it would make things a bit easier for the both of them. However, he wasn’t sure if Zero was ready for such a step. After all, the turned vampire still held a deep hatred for all vampires. Kaname couldn’t imagine how he would feel if he were to be mated to one. It may be the only way though so Kaname would have to take a risk and he knew he would have to do it soon. 

‘You may hate me for this when the time comes...but it will be for your own good…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey guys! Chapter Eight is finally finished! It was actually done last night but I ended up going to sleep before I could post it. That's why it's been my top priority today! Thank you all so much for the support I've received on this story! It really means a lot to me! In order to keep you guys updated on when I'm working on things, I've managed to revive my old Tumblr account and now have a Twitter. Usernames on both are aMaskedNinja ^-^ Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading! I'll do my best to update again real soon! See you all next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	9. Nine

When Zero awoke again, he found himself in the room alone. If he were to be honest, he was relieved. He wouldn’t have to face Kaname one last time before he left tonight. That made things a bit easier on him. As he slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, Zero felt his chest clench slightly. Was he having second thoughts about leaving? No that couldn’t be it. He had already made this decision and he planned on going through with it. Obviously staying here any longer wouldn’t be a good idea either. Ignoring the feeling in his chest, Zero got to his feet and checked over himself to make sure he had everything he needed before he hurried out of Kaname’s bedroom. 

“I’ve got to get moving…” Zero spoke quietly to himself as he ran down the stairs, the main door was in his sight but before he could reach it, his arm was caught causing him to gasp loudly. When he turned, he saw Akatsuki holding onto him in a surprisingly light grasp. “Akatsuki!”

“Where are you running off to? Lord Kaname wanted us to make sure you stay put unless it’s an emergency.” Akatsuki spoke in his usual calm tone but had one brow lifted. Zero had to think of something fast so he could get away from the much taller Aristocrat, but what could he use? Suddenly an idea hit him. 

“I remembered I was supposed to tutor Yuki today. She’s been struggling with math again and if she doesn’t pass the upcoming test, the class representative will throw one huge fit and he’ll end up sulking for the rest of the year. None of us really want to see that.” Zero hated using Yuki as part of a lie and normally he really did tutor her, but he wouldn’t be able to do that anymore. He knew she was smart enough to pass if she would just stop staying out so late. Her lack of sleep during the night was the reason she was doing so poorly in school. Akatsuki was silent for several minutes, almost as if he were trying to decide if he believed Zero or not. To the silver haired teen’s surprise, Akatsuki’s hand slowly retracted from his arm.

“Very well… That does sound rather urgent, especially if it’s for Yuki. I’ll tell Kaname about this and he’ll come find you later in the evening. Just try to stay out of trouble.” Akatsuki grinned slightly and motioned for Zero to head for the door. 

“Thanks… I guess...just tell him I’m sorry.” Zero rubbed the back of his head before he turned and ran out the door. He didn’t know why he wanted Kaname to know that he was sorry. It wasn’t like he had feelings for that dumbass or anything like that. He was just focusing on getting away for now. Once he was finally outside, the teen broke into a run. He was desperate to get back to his room without any further questions or interruptions. It would just make him feel worse about everything, even though he had no reason to feel bad. Kaname was the one who was keeping him alive, the one who kept him from slipping off the edge, the one doing everything. Zero just wanted to finally let everything go. He was tired of fighting, tired of pretending to be okay when he knew he wasn’t. Kaname had already seen him break down the previous night. He didn’t want to risk something like that being seen again, not only that but they had also shared a passionate kiss that made Zero blush just thinking about it. Fuck, Kaname was really messing with his head. 

The rest of the way home, Zero did his best to clear out his head. He had to prepare for any possible distractions once he walked through that door. After all, he didn’t come home last night once again and he was sure the Headmaster knew about it. If the Headmaster knew, then Yagari knew too and he was probably out looking for the silver haired teen to ensure that he wasn’t going insane. As he approached the main living quarters, he couldn’t help but wonder if those girls ended up getting home safely. He had scared them pretty badly last night, surely they went straight back to their dorm after that. 

Finally Zero approached the door to enter the main hall, but right as he was about to turn the handle, the door flew open, causing him to stop in place. On the other side of the door wasn’t the Headmaster, or even Yuki, but instead it was his old master. Not only was Yagari standing there, but he had a Hunter’s gun pointed directly at his face. Of course Zero didn’t even flinch with the barrel pointing directly at him. Instead he lifted a brow and looked toward his old master.

“Is there a problem? I’m still sane.” Zero said flatly. 

“Are you now? I have troubles believing that, but at the same time you would have already attacked me by now.” Yagari paused and lowered his gun while still keeping a watchful eye on the boy in front of him. “You didn’t come back last night. Where were you?” 

“I was out… Nothing happened so there’s nothing to worry about.” That was definitely a lie, but Zero didn’t see any reason to tell his old master the truth. The man already knew how unstable Zero was, so it would be a waste of breath. “Can I come inside now? I’m exhausted…” That wasn’t necessarily a lie, but he didn’t really need to rest right at the moment. 

“Whatever brat. Get in here.” Yagari huffed and stepped aside to allow Zero inside. “Kaien and that little girl went to town for a little while. They should be back soon. They were both pretty worried about you last night. The girl even tried to go out and look for you, but Kaien managed to reassure her that you would be fine.” 

So he had made Yuki worry about him once again. Damn, the sooner he left the sooner that could all end. She didn’t need to worry about him on top of everything else. It irritated him but he knew she meant well. That still wasn’t an excuse though. She would end up making herself sick if she worried too much more. Sighing softly, Zero turned and started to make his way down the hall so he could get to his room, however a hand on his shoulder suddenly stopped him.

“Care to tell me about those markings on your neck? It looks like someone tried to strangle you.” Yagari stepped closer once again and stood in front of Zero to get a better look at the markings. The makeup must have rubbed off in the middle of the night on him. “It looks like you were trying to hide them as well.” 

“It’s nothing. You know those Night Class vampires can’t stand me and I can’t stand them. The situation was handled though so don’t even start worrying about it.” Zero went to push off the hand that was on his shoulder, causing his sleeve to move up slightly. He had forgotten about the marks on his wrists. Damn, he really didn’t know how he would explain those. It looked as if he had been manhandled by an alpha or something, which wasn’t exactly wrong. 

“And I’m guessing you’re going to tell me those are nothing as well? You may be a brat, but you’re still an omega and you were my responsibility first. I won’t force you to tell me what happened, but if someone managed to trigger your heat and took advantage of you, I would expect you to tell me.” Of course if that were the case, Yagari would have been able to smell any alphas on Zero. Speaking of that… “I already smell two different ones on you. What exactly did you do last night?”

Zero felt like a child being scolded, more like attacked by their parent. He didn’t like all these questions and wanted to avoid them if at all possible. Reacting quickly, Zero finally managed to get himself around Yagari and ran off down the hallway. He could hear the older male calling his name but he ignored it. The very mention of his heat worried him deeply. Zero hadn’t had one yet, not a single one. He was sure it was due to his condition. His body wasn’t behaving the way a normal omega’s would because of how much neglect it had received. That was the other reason he didn’t want to accept Kaname’s help. Drinking his blood on occasion was bad enough. If he were to drink it until his body returned to normal, it would send him into an intense heat, and that was something he wanted to avoid. 

As Zero finally entered his room, he felt relief wash over him. He was finally in a comfortable environment with smells that didn’t drive him insane. Sighing to himself, he shut his door and ended up locking it as well. He didn’t want anyone trying to disturb him while he got ready to leave. He had to pack and he planned on leaving a goodbye letter. He wouldn’t expose where he was going in that letter though. He didn’t want them to track him down. He wanted to be completely alone. Shaking his head, the silver haired teen walked over to his bed and pulled a bag out from under it. He dropped it on his bed and started to fill it with clothes and a few other things. He threw all the cash he had saved up in the bag as well, along with the one shirt he still had that Kaname had given him the other day. Wait, why was he packing that? Something just told him to do so and he decided not to question it. With everything he needed inside the bag, he went over and sat himself down at his small white desk. The time had finally come. 

~~  
To whoever finds this,

If you’ve found this, then you know I’m gone by now. Unfortunately, I refuse to tell you where I’m going because I don’t want to be followed or tracked down. I can’t take it anymore. I’m tired of all the pain and suffering so I’m leaving to finally put an end to it all. Don’t worry, I don’t plan on doing it myself. I can’t contain my sanity much longer, so I want to get away from here before I finally lose it. I don’t want to risk hurting any of you, nor do I want any of you to see me get taken down. 

I’m sorry to do this to you, but it’s for the best. Headmaster, Yuki, Master Yagari… Thanks for being there to help me and thanks for trying to save me from myself but there’s nothing more you can do. I’ve only survived this long because Kaname has been giving me his blood each time I’ve nearly lost my mind. I’m done with that though. I’m saying goodbye to all of you...including him. Thank you all for everything, and I’m very sorry again. I really wish it didn’t have to end this way, but unfortunately it does. Nothing could have prevented this. My fate was sealed a long time ago, and everyone knew it. It’s time for me to go now. Bye everyone.

~~Zero

~~

Finally, he had finished writing and was now getting to his feet. It was time for him to leave. He wanted to go before the sun set and Kaname came looking for him. Leaving in the middle of the day was a bit stupid, but leaving at night would be much harder. With his bag thrown over his shoulder, Zero quietly walked over and unlocked his door before going to the window and sliding it open. Slowly, he slipped out and started making his way toward the gates of the academy. Once he arrived he took one final glance over his shoulder. He was sure this would be the last time he ever saw this place. As a gust of wind blew through the air and ruffled his short silver hair, a quiet sigh escaped him. He was finally going to be able to let everything go. 

‘Kaname… I know you tried, but in the end you should have known this would be the outcome. You may want me to live, but I can’t keep that promise. It’s no use… It’s time.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey guys! Sorry an update took a couple of days! I didn't have any energy to write but I have finally finished chapter nine! Ugh so much angst I freaking love it!! Zero's finally taking off! How will they react when they find Zero's letter? Ugh I have so much more planned for this story! Thank you for all the supportive comments as well! They all mean so much to me! I hope you guys enjoyed the update and I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible! Thank you for reading and I will see you next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	10. Ten

Later in the evening, Kaien and Yuki had returned home. Yagari told them both that Zero had come home and was now resting in his room. While Yuki made her way to the kitchen to start working on something to eat for all of them, the Headmaster made his way down the hall to check on Zero. When he stopped at the door that led to Zero’s room, he instantly sensed that something was off. Without hesitation, Kaien threw the door open, only to see that the room was completely empty. As he slowly walked into the room and started looking around, his eyes landed on a letter resting on Zero’s small desk. Oh he did not want to pick that up and read it, but he did. After skimming over it, he turned and ran to the kitchen.

“Yagari!” Kaien shouted out as he ran into the kitchen. The raven looked up at the sound of the Headmaster’s distressed voice and when he saw the look on the other’s face he instantly knew something was wrong. He stood up instantly and walked over to the other, his eye falling on the paper the shorter male was clutching tightly. 

“Kaien, what happened? Where’s the brat?” Yagari asked as he placed a hand on the trembling male’s shoulder. His other hand came down to gently take the letter away from the other so he could get a look at it. His own eye just barely skimmed over the paper before he crumpled it in his hold and slammed it down on the counter. He couldn’t believe that little brat had actually run away like that, especially when he was in such a fragile state. Maybe he was also running away from whatever alphas were on him last night. This meant he would have to take himself to the Night Class dorm and ask them some questions. Before he left though, he turned toward the shaken up Headmaster and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“Don’t panic babe. We’re going to find him and I know he’ll be fine. Just stay here with the girl and leave everything to me, alright?” As Yagari released the trembling male, he grinned slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Kaien’s forehead. “I’ll take care of everything. He was my responsibility first and in a way, he always will be. Just try to relax and I’ll be back shortly.” 

After giving Kaien one final squeeze, Yagari grabbed his coat and made his way outside. The letter was still in his hands as well. He knew a couple of those damn Night Class vampires were giving Zero a hard time, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He remembered reading that Kaname had been giving Zero blood as well, which was something else that Yargari wanted answers to. What would Kaname gain by keeping Zero from falling to Level E? That’s what he wanted to know the most. As Yagari got closer to the Night Class dorm, he clenched his jaw tightly. The sooner he got his answers, the sooner he could go find Zero and get the brat back home before anything bad happened to him. 

Before he could even enter the gates of the Night Class dorm, Yagari found himself suddenly surrounded by about four members of the Night Class. Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Senri, and Ruka were all surrounding the vampire hunter and they were glaring at him, almost daring him to try something. Akatsuki was the first one to step forward, his hands were shoved in his pocket, and though he was glaring at Yagari, he still kept his calm energy. 

“So, what brings you here Vampire Hunter?” Akatsuki asked as he tilted his head to the side. Yagari could easily smell Zero’s scent on Akatsuki, and he recognized it being on Zero as well. Rolling his remaining eye, Yagari held up the paper so Akatsuki could see it.

“I need to see your leader right now. It’s very urgent. I don’t care if all of you have to stand around me while I talk to him but it’s about Zero.” Yagari huffed slightly and watched as Akatsuki leaned forward to get a better view of the paper in the hunter’s hand. As he finished looking over it, he realized that this was indeed a bad situation. He turned toward the others and motioned for them to move aside. Of course they seemed to hesitate, but they eventually moved so Akatsuki could lead the vampire hunter into the dorms. 

Once they entered the main area, Yagari’s gaze shifted toward the vampire who was sitting on the couch. Sure enough it was Kaname Kuran. The taller vampire made his way over to the brunette and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Kaname’s facial expression went from calm to surprised real fast as he got to his feet and made his way to Yagari. He didn’t hesitate to snatch the letter away from the vampire hunter so he could read over it for himself. Sure enough, what Akatsuki had just told him was the truth. 

“When did you find this?” Kaname finally asked as his reddish brown eyes looked toward the vampire hunter’s face. 

“Kaien found it about thirty minutes ago. If I had to guess, he must have left shortly after he got home earlier. I could smell two different alpha males on him too. You and the one standing beside you. What have you been doing with Zero. Why are you giving him your blood? What do you have to gain from keeping him alive?” Yagari had way too many questions and if Kaname were to be honest, he didn’t really want to answer them. However, he probably owed Yagari some kind of explanation. 

“We haven’t done anything bad with him. I’ve just been trying to keep him from falling to Level E. If he did, he would have to be killed and I know that would hurt the Headmaster and Yuki. They both care about him very much and I don’t want to have to be the one to take him down. That’s why I’ve been giving him my blood.” That wasn’t the only reason though. Kaname had been interested in Zero since day one. Zero’s rarity was something that needed to be cherished and protected yet he was trying to end it all. He couldn’t let that happen. Knowing that Zero was gone...it meant he would have to go out and search for him now. He didn’t know how long Zero would last out there, and he hoped he would be able to find him before it was too late. 

“There’s another reason, isn’t there Kuran? You want to keep him alive for your own selfish desires, don’t you?” Yagari growled lowly, but Kaname simply rolled his eyes. He had no interest in telling this vampire hunter something like that. Not yet anyways. Instead of answering the question, Kaname walked past Yagari and grabbed the coat he kept on a nearby rack. 

“Do you have any idea where Zero would go? There’s got to be somewhere he would end up going, somewhere he would feel safe.” Kaname pulled his coat on and turned back toward Yagari, hoping for some kind of answer from the other. 

“If you want me to be honest, the only place I could ever think of is his family’s old manor. It’s pretty well hidden in the forest. Not a lot of people know where it is because the Kiryu’s had wanted to keep their twins a secret.” Yagari knew exactly where it was though because he had been tracking the vampire that killed Zero’s family and turned the kid. If Zero were to go anywhere, that would be the only place he could think of. If one didn’t know exactly where they were going, they could easily get lost in the forest. 

“And you know where it is, right?” Kaname lifted a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. He really needed Yagari to work with him on this if they had any hope of saving Zero from himself. “If you want to save him, you need to take us to the manor. We have to hurry before it’s too late.” 

“How do I know you can be trusted?” Yagari asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t about to just up and take Kaname there without knowing if the other could be trusted or not. If he were to be honest, he didn’t trust Kaname at all. 

“Would you please just stop being stubborn and lead us there? Each second that he’s alone out there, he risks falling even faster. No one is around to keep him from losing his mind and if other vampire hunters find out about this, they won’t hesitate to kill him.” Kaname was getting very irritated now. He couldn’t stand this vampire hunter, but at the same time this man was his only chance to get to Zero. 

“Whatever… We have to head toward the next town to the North though. That’s where the forest that leads to the manor is. I have to go talk to Kaien before I leave though so if you honestly insist on coming with me, then meet me by the gates in an hour.” Yagari then turned and headed out of the Night Class dorm. He had to tell Kaien what he was planning to do before he left. 

~~  
Zero didn’t think he would actually remember where he was going, but once he set food in the next down his body seemed to move on it’s own. Before he knew it, he was slowly making his way through the familiar terrain of the forest that led to his old home. He expected to have a much harder time maneuvering through the thickness of the trees and the confusing paths, but within an hour Zero saw a familiar building come into view. 

It had been so long since he last laid eyes on the place he used to call home. He was surprised to see that the place was even still standing, and to his relief, it looked like no one had found it and tried to mess with it. This would be a perfect place to live out his last couple of days. He could already feel his sanity slipping once again. The very thought of the nearby town caused his mouth to water slightly, but he shook his head and quickly ran toward the front door. He reached out and grasped the handle, no surprise that it was unlocked. That’s how it had been left all those years ago.

As he entered his home, he tested the lights. To his surprise, they actually came on. He couldn’t believe this place actually still had electricity. If it had that, then it probably had running water as well. Luckily it wasn’t winter time yet, so the house wasn’t freezing, it was actually quite comfortable. The main issue was the irritating smell of dust that had built up over time. He would have to get the place cleaned up a bit before he could truly be comfortable, but it was nice to be home even if this place did hold some very painful memories for him. Painful memories of the day his family had been murdered. Before he left this place last time, he asked his master to help him clean everything up in case he ever wanted to return here one day. He didn’t want to come back and see blood splattered everywhere, or find their bodies. They had been buried in the backyard, under a large willow tree with a small stone to mark each of their graves. It had been the least Zero could do for them and now he was back to live out the rest of his short life so he could soon join them all. 

After taking several hours to clean everything up, Zero finally was able to stand the smell of his home. It was enough to allow himself to finally sit down so he could take a breath. As he sat there, his mind wandered back to Kaname, though he was unsure of why the brunette was crossing his mind. Sure they had shared a pretty passionate kiss the previous night, but that didn’t mean anything...did it? Maybe he should have gotten some answers before leaving but at the same time, it was probably a good thing he didn’t. If he had found out that Kaname had feelings for him or something, it would have made leaving much harder than it already had been. He had no regrets...except one.

‘My one regret...is that I actually fell in love with him…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took a little extra time. Every time I got the motivation to work on it, I ended up not being home and by the time I made it home I was too exhausted to actually type. ^^" So sorry for the wait! Anyways, they're off to find Zero! Will they find him before it's too late? Guess we'll find out! Thank you so much for your patience and I'll update again as soon as possible! Bye for now!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	11. Eleven

Throughout the journey to the next town, Kaname felt nothing but irritation. Why? Because they kept getting lost. Yagari swore up and down that he knew exactly where they were going, but every town they came across ended up being the wrong one. These delays had added at least an extra day to their journey. At this point, he felt that this man was taking his time on purpose, which really pissed him off. Zero was out there somewhere, close to falling to Level E, and they were lost with some idiot vampire hunter. If this kept up, Kaname was sure he would snap and break this idiot’s neck or something. Kaname was just relieved that Akatsuki came with him. At least with him around, Kaname would be less likely to snap.

“Damn...I must be getting old because we keep getting lost.” Yagari rolled his eyes as they came to a stop in the next town they had stumbled upon. This one looked a bit more run down than the other towns they had stumbled upon. There weren’t as many people in this one, yet some of the businesses were still alive. Hearing those words leave the vampire hunter’s mouth caused Kaname to growl lowly. Without thinking, the Pureblood reached out and tightly grasped onto the raven’s shoulder, causing him to turn almost instantly.

“I swear if you tell me we’re in the wrong town again I will tear your damn neck out. You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you? You could give two shits if Zero actually falls to Level E. If anything, that would just give you an excuse to kill him! Stop fucking around and take me to him before I fucking kill you!” Kaname finally snapped. He was practically shaking with rage. Zero was out there somewhere by himself, in danger and they were being led on some wild goose chase or something. At this point he was ready to break away from Yagari and start looking for the Kiryu Estate on his own. 

“Oh shut the hell up you damn vampire.” Yagari growled and shoved Kaname’s hand off of himself. “We are in the wrong town, but we’re actually going in the right direction this time. The town we need is right after this one. Then we just have to make our way through the forest without getting lost, which shouldn’t be a problem because you know his scent better than anyone. You’ll be able to track him down.” The raven then turned and continued to make his way through the somewhat abandoned town.

Kaname growled quietly but slowly followed the man. He just wanted to find Zero and bring him back home. He wanted to do it before the silver haired teen took the final plunge too. At this rate, Zero would be too far gone to save and the thought of that really irritated Kaname more than anything. A hand suddenly came down on his shoulder, causing him to look to the side with a lifted brow. Akatsuki was looking at him with a concerned expression on his face. The slightly taller vampire had never seen Kaname lose his cool like that, so naturally it worried him. 

“Kaname, you need to try and relax. I know you’re worried about him, but freaking out on the only man who can somewhat get us there isn’t the way to go. The Kiryus had to hide themselves well because of the fact that they had twins, which never happens with vampire hunters. Not to mention one happened to be an omega. You just have to try and remain calm. I know we’ll find him.” Akatsuki gave the brunette a small smile before removing his hand from the other’s shoulder and continuing to follow Yagari. Kaname looked down in defeat before trailing after Akatsuki. He missed Zero and was worried to death. He just hoped the other could hold out until they found him again. Still, he didn’t know if that would be possible. Zero had been needing his blood more and more lately. He couldn’t imagine what a couple of days without it would do to him. 

~~  
~~Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again~~

The pain in his head was getting worse with each second that passed, along with the burning feeling in his throat. The silver haired teen growled lowly as he sat in the room where he once slept as a child. His hands were tightly gripping his hair and his eyes were glowing that familiar crimson red. His fangs had made themselves known as well. That wasn’t the only thing that was getting him though. Along with his sanity slipping, his body was also starting to take a turn for the worst. It felt like his heat was starting to hit. This was literally the worst possible time for such a thing to happen. He didn’t know what he wanted more, blood or… 

“Fuck…” Zero hissed softly, the grasp on his hair tightening slightly. His body was starting to tremble slightly, each second that passed felt like an eternity of agony. He didn’t know what to do. Normally he would have caved and went out to find something or someone to feed off of, but with his heat also making itself known, it would make him a primary target. That was what he wanted though...right? He could get one last meal in before the vampire hunters caught wind and tried to track him down, and with his heat going on it would make it easier for them to track him. He did want death after all. This could be his ticket for finally getting to put an end to all this suffering. Or things could take a turn for the worst and he would end up captured and used for personal benefits. The thought of that made him sick though, more sick than he already felt. 

“I can’t...take it anymore…” Zero growled to himself once again before he finally forced his shivering body off of his bed. He stumbled over his feet as he slowly made his way to the door and into the hallway. He couldn’t wait any longer. Though the risk of being caught was high, he needed to drink something and he needed it now. The town wasn’t very far away and it was starting to get late. Less people would be out, meaning he would have an easier time snatching someone up without being seen. Chuckling to himself, the silver haired teen finally made it to the living room, only to slip his shoes on before he stumbled out his front door.

The sun had nearly set by the time he walked outside. It would be dark by the time he made it into town, but that was fine. He had already decided that was for the best. Sniffing the air, Zero could already pick up the scent of the people from the nearby town. A low growl escaped from the back of his throat, his sanity was on its last bit of life. After taking in a deep breath, Zero finally let himself go. He took off running through the familiar area, carefully avoiding anything on the ground that may make a noise under his feet. He wanted to get there without being detected at all. The closer he got, the stronger the smells became, causing his mouth to start to water. His throat burned at the very thought of sinking his fangs into some unsuspecting human, hearing their screams of pain as he drained the life out of him. Such a thought earned another chuckle out of him, this one much more wicked. His eyes continued to shine that very same bright shade of crimson, probably for the last time. He hadn’t done any kind of research before coming back here. For all he knew, a vampire hunter could already be in town, waiting for some rogue Level E vampire to stumble their way into a trap or something. The thought of that caused a bit of excitement to spark inside the silver haired vampire. Sure he was ready to die, but that didn’t mean he’d just roll over and let someone kill him without a bit of a chase. 

Within the hour, the sun had set and the darkening town had finally come into view, though with Zero’s eyes, he could still see everything clearly. Scents of the villagers filled his nose almost instantly, and they were even stronger than before due to being so close now. He could practically taste them already. Just one, that was all he wanted. He just had to choose his victim carefully. Though he was practically insane, he still couldn’t bring himself to try jumping a small child or a woman, that just wouldn’t be right. He’d have to target a man of some sort, preferably one who didn’t look much bigger than himself. 

After thinking things over, Zero decided to take to the rooftops of the buildings to keep himself hidden from the small number of people that still walked down the dimly lit path. He only jumped over about three buildings before he came to a stop and crouched down on the roof. His eyes landed on a scrawny looking guy who didn’t seem to be much older than himself, or bigger for that matter. He seemed to be the perfect target. Nothing about him looked suspicious, except for the fact that Zero couldn’t tell if the guy was an alpha or an omega. In his weakening state, such information was crucial, but he couldn’t observe any longer. Zero slowly moved himself over a couple more rooftops, only to drop down in a dark area between two houses, one he wouldn’t easily be seen in. 

He crouched himself down in the shadows, closely watching as his target approached him. His goal was to snatch the guy and drag him back in the shadows without being seen, or heard. He only had one shot at this too, though the waiting was killing him. This guy seemed to be walking slowly on purpose, yet he didn’t seem to have any kind of guard up. Maybe he was just exhausted after a long day or something. A tired target would also make things much easier on Zero since he was in a weakened state. After what seemed like forever, his target was finally within range. 

Zero growled quietly and made his move, hoping to do it flawlessly. With quick speed, one of the silver haired teen’s hands came around to cover the guy’s mouth, while his other arm wrapped around his slender torso. Once he had a secure hold on the man, he jumped back into the shadows. To his surprise, the man didn’t seem to be struggling, screaming or anything. What was up with this? Was he just that exhausted or was he in too much shock to process it? That didn’t matter at the moment. As soon as they were securely in the shadows, Zero exposed the guy’s neck and sank his fangs in without thinking twice about it. 

Warm liquid instantly filled his mouth, causing him to let out a satisfied sigh of relief. The feeling of the blood pouring down his throat, soothing any kind of burning caused him to tighten his grasp on his target. His eyes remained opened, locked on the other person’s face. To Zero’s surprise, the guy remained rather calm, as if he had been through this before. He thought this would be a peaceful feeding, however he knew something was wrong the moment the guy’s hand came up and locked around the back of his neck. He couldn’t pull away even if he wanted to now. His eyes widened when he saw a bit of a smirk form on his target’s face. He didn’t know what was off about this man, but he was starting to notice a funny taste in the guy’s blood, as if it had been drugged or something. 

“You’re one foolish little vampire…” He spoke with a deep voice as he dug his nails into the back of Zero’s neck. The sharp pinch caused the silver haired teen’s jaw to release, but he still couldn’t pull his face away. He was forced to remain right where he had bitten, forcing him to continue to inhale the scent of the blood he had just been drinking. It was at that moment, Zero’s body started to feel really numb. His vision started to blur as well. What the hell was in this guy’s blood? It definitely wasn’t right.

Slowly the man released his hold on Zero’s neck, allowing the teen to fall onto his side. The boy’s body had gone completely numb by now, giving him no way of escaping. Zero watched helplessly as the man he had jumped rose to his feet and turned toward him. The grin had never left his face as he knelt down to roughly grasp onto Zero’s short silver locks. The vampire hissed in pain, growling lowly as his crimson eyes glared at the man holding his hair. 

“Ah, I know that face. I once saw you when you were only a boy. Yagari took you in and then the two of you vanished without a trace. Of course I knew who your parents were too. Skilled vampire hunters who ended up with a curse on their family. Your mother giving birth to twins was rare enough, but even more, one twin happened to be born an omega. The stronger twin, who’s now lying before me completely paralyzed and in heat from what I can smell. Oh this is definitely a treat to find.” The man chuckled lowly as he lifted Zero’s body up and tossed it over his shoulder. “Messing with you is going to be on hell of a time.” 

Damn, he should have known better. He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. Now he was trapped under some kind of paralyzing drug, being carried off to who knows where. Mistakes had definitely been made, but it was too late to turn back now. He had already fallen into a trap, and he was sure no one was coming after him. All he could hope for now, was for things to end quickly for him. 

‘I’m sorry...Kaname…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey guys! I swear I did not forget about this story! I just lacked the motivation to continue it for a bit, but at long last chapter eleven is finally out! I'm very sorry for your wait, but thank you so much for your patience with this chapter! I promise I'll try not to postpone the next update for too terribly long! Anyways, lots happened in this chapter and Zero's in a bit of a pinch. Sorry to leave you all on a cliff hanger, but maybe that will keep me motivated to continue writing! Anyways, sorry for rambling. Again thank you for your patience and thank you for reading! See you all next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hi everyone! This is my first Vampire Knight fanfic! This anime was one of my very first ones I ever watched/read and I love it so very much. Kaname and Zero are one of my favorite ships and Zero is one of my favorite characters. He is baby and I love him. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. I'll post the song I'm referencing below. It's actually what gave me the motivation to start this story. I hope to update again very soon! Thank you so much for reading and I will see you next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))
> 
> ((Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YBXn890CAc ))


End file.
